Scar, Howler, and Zira: Friends for life?
by Bambi-littledeer07
Summary: Naka hates his name, Zira likes Naka, n Howler is friends w both of em'. will they remain friends or go their seperate ways? read tlk3:theloner for info on Howler.
1. Default Chapter

Sorry for the two-chapter thing...neway here is the story behind my character Howler and Scar and Zira. Thanks c.a.b for telling me who the parents are. I really appreciate it! OH and by the way, if you haven't read The Lion King Three: The Loner, plz do not read this story for you will not fully understand where Howler comes in, if u want to read it go ahead, but I'm warning you, you may not understand.. well, neway enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: The Ceremony  
  
The animals walked slowly, for it was still night. The zebra's gathered their youngsters and cantered towards Pride Rock. The elephants felt the light breeze that carried the message and turned themselves so that they to were headed for Pride rock. Soon all of the animals that lived in the beautiful pride lands were headed towards Pride Rock. Today was a special day. Today the heir to the thrown had been born. True there had been two births, but only one would rule when the King's time came.  
The animals gathered around Pride Rock and looked up expectantly. Rafiki kindly asked for them to part so that he could get through and they did, knowing that he was a key part in the ceremony. They watched as he climbed up Pride rock and then waited patiently for him to appear at the top.  
Meanwhile Ahadi, the great King watched as Rafiki spread mashed passion fruit on his son's forehead. He smiled as Rafiki sprinkled sand over the passion fruit and then smiled at Uru, the queen. Rafiki picked up the young cub and holding him tight against his chest he walked to the very tip of Pride rock. The sun seemed shine only on Rafiki and the young cub in his arms. Rafiki smiled and held out the young cub for all to see.  
The animals reared and bowed and made noise, letting it be known that they respected the heir. The young cub seemed unsure at first then he squirmed and batted at nothing but air. The ceremony ended and Rafiki turned to the King. Ahadi smiled and licked his cub. Uru laid a little ways back, tending to her other cub. "What are their names?" Rafiki asked. "The heir is Mufasa and the other one is Naka." Rafiki carried Mufasa back over to Uru and set him down next to Naka. "Mufasa and Naka." He said. He smiled and spread a bit of passion fruit over Naka's forehead. He did not however sprinkle sand over the passion fruit.  
Uru nuzzled her two cubs and looked up at Rafiki. Ahadi rubbed heads with his mate and smiled. Zazu, the hornbill assistant, looked at the two cubs. "Naka and Mufasa?" He said. "Mufasa is the one who will take your place correct Sire?" He asked. "Correct Zazu." Ahadi said. "The circle of life will continue with Mufasa."  
  
Chapter 2: New Friends  
  
Naka watched helplessly as his parents favored Mufasa. Mufasa was the chosen one. The one to rule. Naka could do whatever he wanted. Mufasa was the sheltered one. While Naka could go down to the watering hole by himself, Mufasa had to be escorted by one of the other pride members. Naka growled to himself. It wasn't that he didn't like being able to do whatever he wanted. It wasn't that he wanted that much attention. It was just that his parents didn't even seem to think he existed. To them he was just another cub. This was what annoyed him.  
He growled again. The hair on the back of his neck rose up and he half stood, half crouched. "Whatcha doing?" The voice scared him so much he nearly jumped out of his skin. He growled. "None of your business." It was just another cub. The cub didn't give up. "Well, whatever you were doing it sure looked funny. My name's Howler, what's yours?" Naka hated his name. Hated saying, hated hearing it, hated telling other lions it. "Naka," he said in a low voice. Howler seemed to understand not to make a big deal out of it.  
"Ok so do you want to go do something?" Howler asked. Naka was about to say "Like what" when another cub interrupted. "Howler! Mom says it time for your bath!" Howler cringed. "Come on, let's run!" He said and ran off. Naka glanced up at the other cub. It was a light colored female with almond eyes. "Come on!" Howler urged. Naka turned and followed him.  
Howler led the way to the watering hole and jumped in as soon as he got there. He rolled and laughed. When Naka got there he splashed water at him. "Hey!" Naka said. He jumped in and rolled around with Howler.  
Once they were completely covered with mud they walked out and sat in the sun. "So who was that anyway?" Naka asked. Howler rolled his eyes. "That was my stupid sister Sarabi." He said. He spat the name out as if it left a bad taste on his tongue. Howler was a bigger cub, with big rounded shoulders and a tough looking face. He had a shaggy tuft of hair on his head and big green eyes. He was the color of rust, much like Naka. Naka was skinny and thin, he had a tuft of hair on his head, but it was little and unnoticeable.  
"Hey is either of you two 'Howler'? Some cub was looking for him." Another lioness cub walked up. She was lean and thin, not to thin, but just enough. She had a dark stripe that ran from her forehead to her shoulders and she had a long face with mean eyes. Her whole figure said she was a force to be reckoned with.  
Howler growled. He stepped forward. "That's Sarabi, just ignore her." He said. Again he spat out her name. The lioness looked at Howler and Naka's muddy forms and laughed. "I see why you ran. It was bath time and you weren't dirty enough huh?" she said. "My name's Zira, what's yours?" she presented the question to Naka. "Naka." He said. He growled. Two times in one day he'd had to say his name. How lame was that?  
Zira smiled at him. "Well if it's okay with you guys I'll hang out with you." She said. Naka wanted to scream. No one had ever offered to be his friend before. They always wanted to be Mufasa's friend. He was just the lowly brother. Howler shrugged. "It's fine." Naka said. Zira smiled and Naka could've sworn she batted her eyes at him. "I guess its settled then." 


	2. Blood Brothers

Chapter 3: Blood Brothers  
  
It was a hot day in the pride lands. The sun was high in the sky and burning brightly. The rays reached down to the earth and touched it, scorching the ground beneath them. Naka sighed. He, Zira and Howler sat beneath a shade tree, quietly watching the activity around them.  
"Hey Naka, look," Zira said, nudging him. Naka looked up. Mufasa and two lionesses were on their way to the watering hole. Naka sighed and then growled. "Man, what's he doing here?" he said. Howler shrugged. "Who knows?" Zira rolled her eyes. "It's hot, he's going to the watering hole, what do you think he's there for?" she said. Naka laughed. Howler growled. "I was just kidding," he growled. Zira shook her head. "Yeah, right." She said under her breath.  
Howler rolled his eyes and looked back at the watering hole. "Aw man, what's she doing?" Naka and Zira looked back toward the watering hole. Sarabi was walking toward the water hole. She walked slowly, crouching slightly. She winked at the lionesses who smiled. Mufasa had his back to her; he was drinking deeply, not paying much attention to his surroundings. Sarabi smiled and then gave him a little push and laughed as he fell face first in the water.  
Behind Naka, Howler gagged. "I think I'm going to puke." He said. Naka shook his head. He turned and watched a bit more. Mufasa growled and looked at Sarabi. He then growled and pulled her in with him. They laughed and played in the water, splashing each other with the cool substance.  
Howler gagged once more. "Come on, let's get out of here before I get sick," he said. Zira looked around and then said, "Hey! I have an idea, follow me!" she then took off. Howler and Naka exchanged glances before following her. "Hey slow down! It's to hot to run this fast!" Howler yelled. Zira glanced back and smiled. "Don't worry, just keep following!" she yelled back.  
Zira ran toward a rock formation and then circled around it. Behind it was a river (the same one she fell and died in in Simba's Pride.) She stopped and waited for Naka and Howler to catch up. When they did she smiled. "There," she said, gesturing toward the river. "Now we have our own source of water." Naka smiled. "Good idea," he said. Zira smiled, her eyes half lidded for a minute. "Yeah and no freaks either." Howler said, leaning down to take a drink.  
Naka laughed, "That's a pretty mean thing to say," he said. Howler stopped drinking and looked up. "Yeah well if you knew my sister you'd agree. I know you don't like your brother." Howler said. Naka sighed. It was true, he really didn't like Mufasa. "You know what, why is Mufasa so special anyway? I could be king." Naka said, growling. Zira smiled. "I bet you'd be a better king than Mufasa any day." Zira said. Naka smiled. "Yeah, I mean as far as brains go, I got the lions share, but when it comes to brute strength, well, I'm at the shallow end of the dream pool." Howler and Zira laughed. "Hey, Brains are better than strength." Zira said. "Says who?" Howler growled.  
"Guys let's just have fun. There's no reason to fight." Naka said. Zira smiled. "You're right, I think I have a new idea though." Howler sighed. "What is it this time?" he asked. "You two are sort of like brothers right?" she asked. "Uh," the two looked at each other. "Sure, why not?" Howler replied. Zira smiled, that was exactly what she wanted to hear. "Well, why not become blood brothers?" she asked. "Huh?" Howler and Naka exchanged looks and then said in unison, "Blood brothers?" Zira nodded. "Yeah, want to know how?" Naka smiled. "Sure." He said. "You just have to exchange blood. Of course it will leave a scar." Naka shrugged. "It's not like my parents will notice." He said. Howler smirked. "Mine will but who really cares?" Zira again smiled. "Alright then." She said.  
Zira looked at her paw, the claws were out. "So how do we do it?" Howler said. "Look this way," Zira said. Howler looked at her and she smacked him across the face. "Agh! What the heck?" he yelled. Zira smiled. Her paw had blood on it but she didn't care. She put the paw down and lifted the other. "Naka," she said. Naka turned to her and she smacked him as well. "Hey that hurt!" he shouted. Zira sighed. She walked over closer to the river. She then smiled and smacked her paws together and put them in the water.  
The blood mixed together and swirled around. Naka and Howler watched it. Zira rolled her eyes. "Why don't you two babies get your paws off your eyes and look at your reflections." She said. Howler took his paw off first and looked down. He had a fresh scar over his right eye. He smiled. "Man that looks cool." He said.  
Naka looked at his own reflection. He smiled. The scar made him look powerful. He stood tall, his chest jutting out just a bit. He loved the scar. "Guys," he said. Howler and Zira looked in his direction. "Yeah?" they said. "I'm changing my name." He said. "What?" Howler asked. "Yeah, why are you changing your name?" Zira asked. "Well," Naka replied, "I hate my name right now, you know that." Zira and Howler nodded. "So what're you changing it to?" Zira asked.  
Naka looked back at his reflection, smiling once more. He looked at them and sighed. "My new name is going to be in honor of the thing that gave me the incentive to change my name. My new name will be Scar, whether anyone likes it or not." 


	3. The Fight

Chapter 4: The fight  
  
"Naka!" Uru called; "Naka, it's time for bed!" she called again. Howler, Zira and Scar entered the cave. "My name isn't Naka," Scar said. Uru looked down at her son, "What do you mean your name isn't---Oh my goodness!" she shouted. "Naka what happened to your face!? Ahadi, come here quick!" the great King Ahadi was there within minutes. "What's wrong?" he asked. Mufasa was by his side. When he saw his brother's face he gasped.  
"Look," Uru said. Ahadi looked down at Scar and gasped as well. "Naka," he said, "What, what happened?" Scar rolled his eyes. "My name is not Naka, my name is Scar." He said. Ahadi glared at his son. "That doesn't answer my question. Your name is not Scar, your name is Naka and you will answer me when I talk to you." Ahadi said. Scar looked up at him and glared. "My name is Scar, Howler and I have become blood brothers." Scar replied. Ahadi growled low in his throat.  
"You should be proud of your name," he said, he appeared to be holding back his anger. "You also should not abuse yourself. You and Howler may be 'blood' brothers, but your real brother is Mufasa and you should treat him with more respect than you do." Ahadi said. Scar's eyes turned to slits and he growled. "That's all you care about isn't it? Oh Mufasa you're hurt, oh Mufasa you can't go to the watering hole by yourself cause a crocodile might eat you. Do you even care about me? I mean, just because I'm not future king doesn't mean I don't matter! But obviously I don't' matter, because Mufasa is all you care about and all you ever will care about!" And with that, Scar stormed out of the cave, running off.  
"Naka! Wait!" Ahadi yelled, but Uru stopped him. "Let him go, he'll be back soon enough." She said. Ahadi sighed. He turned and walked toward the back of the cave. Mufasa looked around. "Mom, why did Naka react that way?" he asked. Uru lay down and pulled her son to her. "Oh Mufasa, I think your brother is just a little jealous of you is all. Don't you worry any about that though. Your father and I will take care of it." Uru said, giving Mufasa a bath.  
Howler and Zira snuck out of the cave, following Scar's scent to him. He was sitting by the river, staring into the waters. "Uh, hey." Howler said, kicking a small rock. Scar looked up at them. "Hey," he replied. He sighed and pushed a few pebbles into the water. "You don't really want to be so sheltered like Mufasa do you?" Howler asked. Scar looked up at him. "No, of course not, it's just." he sighed. "Just what?" Zira asked. "Well I mean, my parents don't' even notice me." He smiled. "It was kind of nice to make them mad though. I mean, did you see the look on my mom's face when she saw my scar?" he asked. Zira laughed. "Yeah, that was pretty funny." She agreed.  
"They can call me Naka all they want, but I'm not going to answer to it." Scar said, growling. "Hey as far as you're concerned you're not even their son, so who cares?" Howler said. Scar looked over to him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, if they don't' notice your there until you do something to make yourself noticeable, then what kind of parents are they?" Scar nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so." He said.  
"Well," Zira said, "Shall we go back?" Scar got to his feet and looked down at his reflection once more. He smiled, the feeling of power returning to him once more. "Yeah," he said, smirking. "Let's head back, I don't care what my parents say, my name is Scar whether they like it or not." Zira smiled. "Yeah, that's the spirit." She said. Howler sighed. "Well, now that we've seen your parents reaction, I can't wait to see mine.."  
  
Well there's chapter four, I have to come up w/ an idea for chapter five yet.. well, neway hope you enjoyed this, don't forget to leave a review! Thanks, ttfn! Love Bambi! 


	4. argument before bedtime

Chapter 5: Argument before bedtime.  
  
"I can't believe you let Zira do that to your face." Sarabi said, scowling. Howler rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah well I can't believe you like that cheap shot of a prince." Howler trailed off, waiting for the eruption. "Cheap shot?" Sarabi growled. "Mufasa is not a cheap shot!" she said. "He's a whole lot more of a prince than that skinny little carcass you hang out with!" Sarabi spat at him.  
Howler turned, growling, his eyes blazing fire. "What did you say?" he growled. Sarabi knew she was treading on thin ice, but she didn't care. "You hear me, he's no more of a prince than you are. Why I bet he couldn't even figure his way out of a paper box." That did it. A fuse seemed to blow in Howler, he erupted. He roared a cub like roar and then tackled his sister. Sarabi growled and fought back.  
They rolled and tumbled and growled and roared at each other. Finally Ama, their mother, stepped in. "Hey! Knock it off you two before someone gets hurt!" she yelled. Suddenly Sarabi screeched in pain. Ama roared and pulled Howler off of Sarabi. She glared at her son, the glare telling him he'd better stay where he was. She then turned and looked down at Sarabi. There was a large gash in Sarabi's front leg and blood was splattered around on the floor. Ama sighed. "Oh my little one," she said, licking Sarabi.  
"Ahadi!" she yelled. Ahadi walked up slowly, "Yes Ama, what is it?" he asked. Ama sighed. "Ahadi, my cubs have gotten into a fight and now Sarabi is hurt pretty badly, I think Rafiki should take a look at her." Ahadi nodded. He turned and walked away. Within a few minutes he returned. "I have sent Zazu out to find Rafiki. He should be here soon." Ahadi said. Ama sighed and bowed before her king. "Thank you Ahadi, I greatly appreciate it."  
Sarabi sobbed gently from where she lay. Howler rolled his eyes and tried to sneak away. But Ama caught him out of the corner of her eye. "And just where do you think you're going?" she asked. Howler pinned his ears. He looked up at his mother, frowning. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon young man. You're grounded, now off to bed." Ama said very firmly. "What? But, but-" Howler protested. "I said now!" Ama growled. Howler's nose twitched in disgust, but he turned and did as he was told.  
Scar slowly snuck over to where Howler was. "What happened?" he asked. Howler growled. "I decided to stick up for you and ended up getting grounded." Scar was a little taken aback at first, but he quickly shook it off. "So, we're still on though for tomorrow right?" he whispered. Howler looked up at his friend. "You kidding? I'm grounded, didn't you hear?" Scar rolled his eyes. "And when has that ever stopped you before?" Howler shrugged. "Right, it hasn't, so let me ask again, we still on for tomorrow right?" Howler smiled evilly. "Of course, I was just playing around man, you oughta know that!" 


	5. Plan in action

Chapter 6: Plan in action  
  
The day was crisp and somewhat cool. Slowly Scar rose and stretched. He looked around and his eyes rested on Howler. He smiled and looked around once more. Zira was lying with her mother not to far away. His own parents were sleeping peacefully side by side with Mufasa nestled in between Uru's shoulder blades. Scar sighed and rolled his eyes.  
He turned and nearly jumped out of his skin. "Boo," Zira said lightly, smiling at him. She peeked around him and saw Mufasa and then smiled. "What's the plan again?" she asked. Scar shook his head. "Not here, come on, let's wake Howler up and go before his Mom's awake to stop him." Zira nodded. "Let me do the honors, we'll meet you outside." Scar gave a brief nod and walked out, following Zira's wishes.  
After a few minutes Zira and a very sleepy Howler came out. Scar smiled at them and then gave a nod of his head toward the watering hole. "Hurry up." The three cubs climbed down off of Pride rock and headed to the watering hole. There two lionesses were already waiting. They were young, only about two years old. Scar sat down in front of them.  
"You know what to do right?" They nodded. "We're his 'guards' today right?" one said. Scar nodded. "That's right." They smiled at one another and headed back up to pride rock. "Alright you two know where to wait right?" Howler yawned, shook himself and then nodded. Zira sighed and used a paw to splash water at him. "Wake up!" she said irritably. Howler gasped and shook once more. He then glared at Zira.  
"Yeah we know where to wait. We wait in the trees above the slide." Scar nodded. "Alright, go, hurry up!" He said. Zira purposely nuzzled against him before scampering off. "Yeah, yeah we're going already," Howler said as he turned and followed Zira at a walk.  
Scar sighed and then went back into the den. Mufasa was trying to wake the King and Queen by grabbing their ears and pulling and growling at them. Scar casually made his way over to them. "Hey bro, want to hang with me today?" Uru awoke instantly. "Naka, what a surprise! Are you sure?" Scar flinched at the mention of his old name, but he knew if his plan were to work, he had to let it go. "I'm sure Mom," he said, portraying a fake smile to emphasize his point. Uru smiled and turned to Ahadi. Ahadi returned the smile and they nodded.  
"You understand though that we'll have lionesses with you right?" Ahadi said. Scar nodded. Just then, the two lionesses that had been by the watering hole approached. "We'll guard them your highness." One offered. Ahadi smiled. "Thank you for volunteering. Go on now you two, have fun!" As Mufasa bounded off, Scar smiled slyly and said under his breath, "Don't worry, we will..."  
  
"So Naka," "Don't call me that! My name is Scar!" Mufasa shook his head. "You let mom call you Naka," Scar rolled his eyes. "A one time only thing. My name is Scar, so call my by that." Mufasa sighed and shook his head. "Fine, SCAR, what're we going to do?" Scar smiled. "You'll see." He then leaped up front and led the way.  
Not far from the watering hole, near the elephant graveyard was a grove of trees. At the end of them was a 'slide' type thing. There were two trees on each side of it. At the bottom was a mud pit.  
It took them only about ten minutes to reach the grove. "Whoa, cool." Mufasa said as he looked around. Scar smiled as they walked through. As they neared the end he looked up at the two trees. Zira and Howler smiled and winked at him. He turned. "Hey Mufasa, hurry up you're gonna miss the show!" Mufasa's head jerked toward him. "Show? What show?" Scar smiled. "Up there, just walk to the edge."  
Mufasa eyed Scar a minute before casually walking toward the edge. As soon as he reached it he peered over. "Scar I don't see any-aaaaahhhh!" It was then that Zira and Howler poured water on Mufasa, who yelped and leaped forward, sliding down the slide and straight into the mud pit.  
"Yuck!" Mufasa said as he looked at himself, now covered with mud. Scar raced to the edge and peered over. He laughed a bit and then felt his feet slipping. "N-n-n-noo!" He yelped as he lost his footing and went sliding down. He knocked into Mufasa and then went face first into the mud. From the trees, Zira and Howler both burst into a fit of giggles and ended up falling out and sliding into the mud as well.  
Mufasa turned to Scar. "This is your idea of a show?" he growled. Scar got up and shook himself, ridding his coat of mud while spraying everyone else with it. "Yeah, it is." He said, smiling. Mufasa growled. "Well it's not mine!" He said, climbing out of the mud onto a rock ledge just above it. There he froze.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little snack for the hyena pack!" A hyena female stood not four feet in front of the young prince, four others behind her and three pups with another one. "Hey that rhymed, good one boss!" a male from behind said, his voice slurred. "Shut up Tobaki!" the female said. Tobaki took in a breath and then smiled.  
Two roars sounded and the two guard lionesses came down the hillside and then landed on either side of Mufasa. "Touch any of them and you will be the lion prides meals for the next week." The darker of the two growled. Her almond eyes flashed in fury and her entire state was aggressive. The female hyena growled and lowered her head.  
The darker lion lunged and pinned the hyena within seconds. The hyena escaped and the lioness slashed her backside, leaving a few deep gashes. The hyena yelped and herded her pack away. The lioness gave a snort and turned. "Let's get out of here, I have a feeling they might come back."  
The fun over, the two lionesses helped the cubs up the bank and slowly headed back to pride rock. Howler sighed, for he wasn't looking forward to the lecture his mom was sure to have in store for him. He shuddered again, knowing that a bath would follow the lecture. Scar sighed. He was sure to get in trouble for letting Mufasa get so dirty.  
"Well this sure didn't go as planned," Zira whispered in Scar's ear. "You can say that again..."  
  
End of Chapter 6...  
  
Wow look it's actually up! After what two-three-four months? Sorry I had a lack of inspiration and had no idea what to do for it. The plan-lame, the chapter-ok I guess. Well review time, leave me a review, and I hope you liked it! 


	6. All grown up

Chapter 7: All grown up  
  
The days and months passed quickly and soon the cubs were grown. Scar had a thin, almost wispy mane that swept away from his light green eyes. His build was thin, his ribs clearly visible. To say the least, he was bony. He and Zira were alike in this feature. Howler however remained bulky.  
His shoulder's were thick and muscular, his deep black mane full and shaggy as ever. His eyes were a dark green, and his nose, unlike that of Scar and Zira's was pink. As a cub, he had been around the same size as Mufasa, but now, as an adult, he was larger. If he really wanted to he'd be able to take down Mufasa.  
The day was cool and sunny at the same time. Scar sighed as he awoke. This was not going to be a good day. This was the day that Mufasa was crowned King. Scar still didn't understand why he couldn't be king. He had a lot more cunning and cleverness than Mufasa ever dreamed of having. The only problem was that he wasn't as muscular.  
Scar sighed once more and looked around. He had left pride rock about a week ago in search of a less crowded place. The cave he had chosen was nice. He had also found another place near the elephant graveyard to call his. In doing so he'd made friends with the hyenas.  
Zira and Howler also resided in the cave with him, although they spent more time outside than he did.  
As the early morning sun reached it's peak in the sky, Scar heard a deafening roar sound some ways off. He pinned his ears close to his head. It was his father Ahadi, roaring to all the animals that he was stepping down to allow the new King to step in. Scar listened for a moment.  
A minute passed and then Mufasa roared, his voice sending chills down Scar's spine. He heard the answering roars from the lionesses, but he himself did not roar back. Only those who welcomed a new king roared, and Scar was not going to welcome Mufasa as King. Then Sarabi roared, announcing she was the queen. Scar sighed and rolled his eyes.  
The only reason they were already becoming King and Queen was because Sarabi was pregnant. Scar shook his head. The heir would be born soon and he would lose all chance of ever becoming King.  
He heard footsteps and turned to see who it was. "It's only me," Zira's voice, soft yet with a fine edge to it, wafted over to him. Scar smiled. Having grown up together, with Zira's undying crush on him, had finally made him fall for her.  
Zira sat beside him and sighed. "Don't' worry, we'll figure out a way for you to be King." She said. Scar smiled and then nodded. "Man, stupid lionesses, won't let you hunt anything, 'there's a ceremony going on,'" Howler came in just then, growling. Scar shook his head. "Yeah, a ceremony crowning the new King and Queen." Scar said. Howler looked a little shocked.  
"Well then you two better go to Pride rock, claim the throne!" he roared. "Oh hush, we'll take the thrown, once we figure out how." Zira said. She nuzzled Scar under his chin and then sighed and stood. "Ceremony or no ceremony, I'm getting some food." And with that she departed, leaving Scar and Howler alone.  
"So any ideas?" Howler asked Scar. Scar sighed and shook his head no. Howler frowned. "Well then, we'd better get busy, that throne belongs to you, whether they think so or not!"  
  
Stupid worthless chapter, that's all I have to say, other than leave a review please! 


End file.
